Freedom Fighters
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: What 'if' Hawke and his companions were captured after the destruction of Kirkwall? Not just by anybody but, by Orlesian Templars. Stay tune as Hawke and his friends fight for freedom, not only themselves but for the others who are enslaved.
1. Chapter 1: Safe Haven Prt I

Freedom Fighters

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Dragon Age II, nor do I own the characters.)**_

Hawke ran through the forest away from the burning Kirkwall. All of his companions kept close by, some looking back sadly at Kirkwall. Most of the party was wounded as they made their way through the wood area.

"Can we stop…now…Hawke…?" Merrill stopped in her tracks panting, her face covered in small cuts along with her knees. Varric stopped just a few feet in front of her, He walked back to her and grabbed her hand, "We don't have time to stay here daisy. Those Templars are pretty quick with catching up, don't wanna get caught now do we?"

Fenris who was being helped by Isabela had stopped and winced in pain. His flesh on his side was torn during the battle against Knight-Commander Meredith. Isabela looked at Fenris who looked as if he'd pass out any minute.

"Hawke! We can't keep going on like this. Fenris is in pain…we could at least find a dry stop, maybe a cave…" Isabela exclaimed as she held the weak elf.

Aveline fell to her knees panting. Anders looked back at Kirkwall with a slightly satisfied look written upon his face. "You…" Fenris said in a cold voice as he turned his head to look at Anders, "If you wouldn't have blown the damn temple, chantry or whatever you did up, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Anders brushed him off, "I only did what others claim they could not do. Simply getting the job done is all."

"Not only that…" Aveline paused as she felt a tear run down her face, "I've lost my home, a second time! And not just that but, Donnic is still somewhere within town…"

"We can all start anew…" Anders muttered as he folded his arms against his chest.

Hawke turned around looking at his companions. He sighed and looked down on his arms, filled with the scars from his attackers at Kirkwall. _**'How does this all manage to end like this…?'**_

"Well if you all stay here I'll go scout ahe-" before Hawke could finish his words Varric cut him off.

"Hell no, Hawke, you look just as worse as the elf…if not better." Varric exclaimed in a small jokingly manner. Fenris gritted his teeth, "I'm not out of the game yet…dwarf…" he passed out quietly snoring.

Hawke gave Varric a blank look, "In case you haven't notice…the damn city is burning! We've all lost our homes, and you're making jokes at a time like this?"

Varric glared at Hawke. He crossed his arms and huffed, "In case _you _haven't notice, I just lost my damn bar!" Isabela glared daggers into Varric, "Oh shut up Varric, you didn't even own the damn bar!"

"Well I was close!" Varric yelled and slammed his foot against the ground. He then sighed and looked back seeing dark smoke filling the sky, "So…close…" he began walking forward passing Hawke.

"Where are you heading too?" Hawke asked half-heartedly. Varric just pointed straight ahead, "To find us a nice place to rest. Where else? I can't go back home."

Hawke watch the dwarf walk ahead. His dog started to bark and ran after Varric. The blank expression within his face turned into a frown as he stumbled back into a tree. Isabela walked Fenris over to Hawke, setting him down beside their leader.

She then sat on the other side of Hawke and looked up into the sky, "You know…if I had my ship, we could all board there…and be out in the vast open ocean. It would be wonderful! You would all love it…" she smiled hoping to cheer Hawke up.

Hawke only stared down at his arms. He clenched and unclenched his fist, "I wished none of this ever happened…it would have been better if we all would have never met…" he looked down sadly at Fenris and sighed, "I've lost almost everything…"

Merrill walked over to Hawke and sat down in front of him. She placed her hands over his fist, smiling at him, "You haven't lost everything. You have us…and Hachi…not only that you also have Fenris." She unclenched his fist and laid his hand on Fenris's hand.

A small smile played upon Hawke's lips as he stared at his hand. He then quickly frowned as memories of everything he had in his possession became lost to him. Shaking his head, he took his hand away from the unconscious elf, "No…it'll all just end up the same. One by one…"

Anders stayed quiet leaning against the tree, listening to every word. Silence then found a place to set in between the friends. Aveline quietly prayed to herself during the intense silence.

"Hey" they all looked up to see Varric walking towards them all, "Me and Hachi found a nice little quiet, dry, and safe area." He motioned them to follow. Hawke sighed as he hooked Fenris arm around his shoulder and lifted up.

Isabela brush herself off as she got up. She looked at Merrill, who smiled and followed after Hawke. Aveline clenched her fist, glaring at the dirt. A quick tap on the shoulder caused her to look up seeing Isabela holding her hand out with a light-hearted smile.

"Thanks Isabela…" Aveline whispered quietly taking her hand. Isabela looked over at Anders who was facing the way they came from, "Hey mage boy come on, don't wanna catch a cold now do we?"

"Yeah, coming, coming…no need to pop a blood vessel Isabela." Anders snickered under his breath as he caught up with the group.

Isabela raised her eyebrow at Anders, "Is that supposed to be a _**blood mage**_ joke? Hmm? Am I supposed to be laughing at this?"

Anders grunted muttering, "Laugh at whatever you want, but be on your guard not everything is a joke." Merrill shivered slightly, knowing that everything cannot be label as a joke.

"Cut it, all of you. We'll talk in the morning okay?" Hawke exclaimed, "Now, Varric."

"Yes, _Sir_ Hawke?" Varric asked sarcastically. Hawke looked down at him, "You know what I'm going to say _Sir _Varric."

Varric turned his head away with his arms crossed against his chest as he stopped immediately. The others gave him an odd look. "What? Its right here, Hachi's probably knocked off tired in there." He pointed to nothing but a bunch of leaves that was behind him.

"Um…Varric not to be a smarty pants, but…" Merrill started off as she looked down at the dwarven male, "That's nothin' but a bunch of leaves."

Aveline brushed past Merrill. Varric stepped to the side allowing the guardsmen to enter. The others hung their head as they watched the redhead women push the leaves to the side.

"By the _**Dread Wolf**_…I really feel like an idiot right now…" she dragged her feet as she followed behind her friend. Varric patted her back as she walked past him, "All is alright daisy you're just tired. Anyone would have made that mistake, even Fenris."

Hawke handed Fenris over to Isabela, watching as she entered the medium size cave. Varric looked over at him, "So what now Hawke? We have _nowhere_ to go. Nobody to turn too, are we just going to keep moving around…?"

"No, we won't keep moving around. In matter of fact, it's best to my knowledge that you all were supposed to part ways from me…" Hawke took a deep breath and sighed, "I had a plan…only in case of a situation like this. Fenris and I, we were going to head to the Orlais, and try to find my cousin who's in the Amell family."

Varric looked up at the sky, "Not a bad plan. If you would have told me beforehand I would have contemplated on whether I would want to tag along or not." Hawke looked at him and snickered. Varric only raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Well I didn't know my dwarf friend would want to tag along with me. So much love and care you give to me Varric." Hawke said sarcastically. They both decided that they would look for wood the next morning as they retired to the medium size cave.

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello, all my wonderful and great readers! Yes, I got this story started for you eager readers, so I do hope you enjoyed it. Until, next time cya later!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare Travels

Freedom Fighters

By: TheWildFool2011

**(I do not own Dragon Age II, nor do I own the characters.)**

DREAMS ARE REALITY

_Flames...nothing but flames..._

_Hawke stood staring at the burning bodies. His home around his was burning and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't move from where he resided, an open patch of live grass. Everything that stepped away from him went up in flames, and there was nothing he could do._

_Fight it, fight it...gotta fight it._

_The overwhelming darkness, flames, and death creaked closer and closer to him. Hawke screamed only to hear nothing but the voices of those he had let down._

_**Why did we wait so long...?**_

_His head began to pound as his heart sank deeper. The words of his dearly beloved sister Bethany, was like a venomous snake bite. The grasp was to much for him to handle, he began to tremble as tears welded up to his eyes._

_**Always looking out for your little brother, huh?**_

_The tears began to fall like a waterfall. Hawke dropped to his knees hoping the torment would soon stop. Imagines of his last moments with Carver were somewhat bitter sweet, and painful._

_**My little boy has grown so strong. I love you. You've always made me proud...**_

_Hawke tried to talk calling out for everything to stop, but no sound erupted from his lips. No matter what he tried to say, he was mute. Yes. Mute in his own hell as everything burned around him. Striking him with painful memories, of his loved ones deaths._

Hawke jolted up from his sleep. Drenched in sweat, he looked around to see all his friends sleep. He looked at his hands, panting heavily from the nightmare he had just endured.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Hawke jumped at the sound of the voice and looked to his right. There, Fenris sat upright wide awake. Hawke sighed and looked back down at his hands.

"Care to share?" Fenris asked blandly.

Hawke gritted his teeth, "No." Fenris knew better than to just drop a topic like this. Hawke had only started having nightmares after he lost his brother and sister, they only worsened when his mother died in his arms.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Hawke seldomly nodded his head. Fenris turned to lay flat on his back, "You're not just nodding just because, you think I want you too...are you?"

A strange silence filled the room. Hawke ignored Fenris as he ran himself over and over through his dreams. He had nothing else to think about, but his nightmares he continuously had. The encounters with the same nightmare only worsened, and it had been years since he had a decent dream.

Both of the men were caught off guard at the sound of a familiar voice, "Such a...cute little bunny..." Fenris nervously looked around, while Hawke's eyes landed on Merrill who was sound asleep. His eyes then moved on to Aveline who was just constantly turning and twisting, he then raised his eyebrow at Fenris who cleared his throat and was looking at an unexpected Isabella.

She had a large smile on her face as she slept peacefully. "Well...isn't that strange?" Hawke questioned in a sarcastic tone. Fenris laughed slightly, shifting around.

"You men look like your enjoying yourselves," both Hawke and Fenris looked at the entrance way. Varric stood with a smirk on his face. "Of course..." Fenris muttered rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were-"

"Sleep? Nah, that was your dearest little puppy over there. Stealing my spot." Varric exclaimed slightly dramatic. He then walked over to the two and sat down beside Merrill. "Looks like daisy is enjoying her sleep."

"So is Isabella." Fenris stated and stretched out. He winced slightly in pain and sighed heavily. "So, what do we do now?"

Varric looked from Merrill to Fenris and Hawke, "That's a good question. Hawke where do we go from here...?" with an eyebrow raise, the dwarf scooted close to the campfire. Fenris looked over to Hawke, who seemed deep in thought.

Hawke looked down at his lap, "We head north. That's where I believe I'll find my cousin at..."

"You mean the Orlais?" Varric questioned with a wide-eyed expression. Hawke nodded his head with determination in his eyes. "But, I thought the Orlais was south?"

"Then it's decided, we head south to the Orlesian Empire." Fenris said blandly. He didn't really like the fact they were heading in that direction. He never taken a liking to Orlesians, especially the elves.

"I thought Orlesian Empire was north?" Hawke questioned, dumbfounded. Varric shook his head, "No, no, no...Now Sir Hawke you've got it all wrong. If you look at the map of Thedas its south."

"South-west..." Fenris mumbled loud enough for the dwarf to hear. Varric snorted, "Yeah, yeah. South, south-west practically the same thing."

"Not really..." Hawke exclaimed quietly to himself. "Well, as Fenris said before hand, that is where we will be heading. So, maybe if we could find a nearby village or some sort-"

"We could stock up on herbs, armor, weapons, and other important items." Varric finished the champion's words. Hawke smiled sadly and nodded thoughtfully, "Yes...to stock up..."

A wave of silence washed over the three. Hawke huffed slightly, "Guess we'll be heading out soon, eh?" Varric nodded his head and got up. He diligently brushed himself off, and began to grab what little gear he had left.

Fenris also did the same, but carefully. He was still in pain from the battle at Kirkwall. Not many of his wounds closed quickly. Hachi had woken to the noise the three were making. He was wagging his tail happily as he was sitting down looking at Hawke.

Hawke patted him on the head lightly. "Ready to go boy?" he asked in a slightly excited tone. Hachi barked happily and jumped around causing Aveline and Merrill to wake up. Isabela on shifted in her sleep and muttered incoherent words.

Aveline yawned stretching out. She scratched the back of her head, with sheepish eyes looking at Varric.

"Why good morning Madam Aveline." Varric bowed jokingly. Fenris's lips twitched into a smirk, but went unnoticed with his back turned to them. Aveline glared at the dwarf, "Shut it Varric. I'm not in the mood."

Merrill rubbed her eyes, "I'm so tired..." Varric grinned at both the ladies. "You guys look like you haven't gotten any sleep..." Merrill muttered. Fenris and Varric knew very well who she was saying that too. Hawke grunted, "Yeah, I'll live though. Few bad dreams won't get me down...plus I have to find my cousin."

Merrill tilted her head to the side. It was obvious she was worried for the human mage, he had tried to hide his pain from them when his brother died, and when his mother died that hit him the worse. "Alright, if you say so..." she stood up to pack her items.

"We are heading to a nearby village or so, to get medical supplies correct?" Aveline stared at the entrance of the medium size cave. Hawke nodded, "Yes, that is- if there is a village close by that hasn't heard of the news going down in Kirkwall."

Hawke turned to the left to see Andres sitting up against the rock. The rogue mage was prepared to leave, with staff and all in hand. "Once, we get to this village...I maybe parting ways." Andres said in a cold tone.

"Good we done need someone like you around anyway." Fenris exclaimed with a harden look on his face. Clearly he was still pissed off about what happened before the battle between Mage and Templar was set into motion.

"Fenris..." Hawke grumbled, he leaned his head back. Even though some of what happened was pinned on Andres, Hawk wanted to also be somewhat responsible.

"He's right. I don't wish to cause you any more trouble than what I did." Andres looked over to Hawke. His smile on his face was bittersweet as Hawke studied his expression.

Silence washed over the group like a waterfall. Aveline and Merrill were the only ones attempting to wake up Isabella. The others stood outside ready to head to the Orlesian Empire.

They all began to head to what they thought was south-west hoping that they would run into a village or farm. Isabella rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Still tired?" Fenris asked as he walked side by side with her and Hawke. Isabella muttered something incoherent and nodded. "Of course..." Fenris exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are you sure we are even going the right way?" Anders asked as he followed behind the others. Varric shrugged, "You guys are the ones who wanted me to lead. So I'm leading you all somewhere nice...I hope."

"You hope?" Aveline asked with a hinted irritableness. Merrill sighed and followed close behind Varric with her staff safely secure onto her back.

"Don't sound too sure dwarf."

"Well elf, care to lead then?"

"No."

Varric shook his head, "Exactly..."

It seemed that they walked through the same forest multiple times, but they knew that they weren't going in circles. No matter where they turned the trees, brush, and even the grass was the same. None of them said a thing about the mimicking forest.

Isabella began to drag further behind the group. Hachi trailed closely behind her. "Seriously, okay. We've been through this damned area for what seems like a thousand times! What the hell is with that?!" Isabella threw her arms up above her head.

Varric abruptly stopped in his place. The others turned to look at the lethargic Isabella. Anders crossed his arms, "The faster we move, the-"

"Faster he can leave." Fenris looked over at Anders. The both glared at each other for several minutes.

"Pfft, whatever...aren't any of you tired at all...?" Isabella shrugged both Fenris and Anders bickering off. Merrill raised her hand. _**'Well at least I'm not alone on being tired...'**_

Hawke shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Look the faster we move, the quicker everyone has a nice cozy little bed. Happy? Good now let's get going." Hawke started to walk once more. Fenris followed close behind.

"Well shit isn't that all logical and whatnots..." Isabella reluctantly followed behind the mage. The others also proceeded to follow with a good amount of spaced between each of them.

It didn't take them to long to get to a clearing. Within sight distance was a fairly small village.

"I hope they didn't get news about..." before Varric could finish he was interrupted by Hawke.

"They can't have figured out this quickly. Come let's get a move on." Varric watched as Hawke strode to the village. Varric frowned, "Right Hawke...right..." Anders brushed past the dwarf, in an obvious hurry to leave the group.

The rest of them walked around Varric. "Friends last forever...? Yeah, right. Can't even keep the elf and mage in place..." he ran to catch up to the group.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Haven Prt II

_**Black Riverside Village**_

"Ahh, welcome friends welcome."

There in front of the group, stood a middle age elf. He had charcoal black hair. His hair hung loose at his shoulders and in front of his face. His eyes were a hazel color complimenting his semi-dark skin color. He wore a leather suit of armor with fur around the collar. Around his waist was a belt and attached to the belt was many pouches, which were filled to the brim. His boots and greaves were also made of leather but with metal guarding's strapped around them. He had a bow and three quiver of arrows one on his back and the other securely around his waist. Notably he had twin swords strapped to each side.

Though he looked as if he would be a shady character he was very welcoming to the group. He bow, "The name is Derrick."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. The elf took notice and stood up straight. Clearing his throat he spoke once more, "Yes, yes I know. Strange name for an elf, eh? I was raised by humans, yet still kept close to my elven heritage…well except the name. Enough of me though, what might a group of strangers be doing out in the middle of nowhere…?" his eyes sharped as his gaze went completely cold.

Hawke rubbed the back of his neck and tried to search for the right words that was, until Varric stepped in. "Well, we were actually looking for a nice cozy place to crash at. Does this lovely village happen to have an inn…?"

"Charming little dwarf are we…?" Derrick muttered under his breath. He shrugged off the strange vibe his was getting. "Ahem, well duh. Course this village has an inn. Even though it is the size of a tiny island. And still isn't on the map…"

Derrick than began to walk away from the group hoping that they would follow him. Hawke's group stood there dumb-founded by his awkward change in emotions. Derrick turned around and motioned, "Come now. Haven't gotten all day."

Reluctantly, the group decided that the strange elf was trust worthy to follow. As they entered the noticeably large Inn/Bar the people who were tending seemed to be rather familiar with the elf. There were also lute players and entertainers, as well as customers who seem to come to the bar daily.

"Aye, Derrick trapped some more suckers eh?" a much older man asked. He had a beard and bushy hair, with a scar covering his left eye. "Don't be getting into any trouble….right mate?"

"Yeah, yeah…sheesh. I know this already why do you keep telling me…?" Derrick grumbled. "Anyway, NO they aren't suckers I caught. They are travels, obviously."

"You come to take mouthy Derrick away for me? That'd be bloody brilliant!" the older man exclaimed and began laughing. The elf rolled his eyes, "You wish."

"Uhh…well we were actually just here to get some rest…" Hawke muttered. The old man slammed a glass cup down on the countertop completely shattering it, "Speak up mate! Can't hear a damn think yer sayin'." This action caused most of the team to cower away, excluding Varric, Aveline, Fenris and Anders.

Hawke jumped slightly and shiver, "W-we were just l-look for a place. Just for one night of course!" Derrick sighed and shook his head, "Come on, Mr. Benjamin lay off. And stop scaring the damn kid for the love of Andraste."

"Not going to lie, but he kind of scares me…" Merrill said aloud. Derrick nodded in agreement, "He does this to everyone. But don't let his acts fool you. He's really a nice guy, and a jackass."

Fenris stood behind the group unamused and slightly irritated. Varric looked over at the tattooed elf, "What's your problem elf…?" he whispered over to him.

Fenris gave the dwarf a death glare, "_Nothing_." He then shifted his glare back at Derrick who seemed to try and get a deal out of Benjamin.

"You jealous already?" Isabella tapped Fenris shoulder. He jumped slightly and gritted his teeth, he shook his head and took a seat closer towards a window. Hachi trotted over toward Fenris and laid down under the chair.

"Yep, he's jealous alright…." Varric grunted with a small smirk on his face. Fenris looked over at Varric, "Shut it dwarf."

"Right, right..." he waved the angry elf off. This only increased Fenris's irritability. Aveline looked at the stocked shelves with Isabella behind her looking at the different types of beers and ales they had in stock.

"We have more of those in stock in the back." Isabella looked up to see a young man. He had two different colored eyes, one green and the other brown. His hair came a little over his brow and combed to the side. He wore the regular bar clothing, an apron and dark brown ragged shirt. His pants wear somewhat worn and his smile was that or sunshine. "Just making you aware of course."

"Why thanks…Jarrod." The young man blushed deeply as Isabella smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. He then excused himself and walked to the back of the bar. It took him awhile to realize that his name was sown into his apron he worn and began causing a slight ruckus in the back.

Benjamin turned around to look at the open back door, "Keep it down back there! And clean up that damn mess while yer add it!" he then swiftly turned back to Derrick who had a blank expression on his face and sighed.

"You want me to give total strangers a discount?"

Derrick nodded, "Uh-huh."

Benjamin with one good eye stared Derrick in the face. It seemed to have come to decision time which didn't seem to be on Hawke's side at the moment. "No."

"No?!" Derrick jumped up and slammed his hands against the countertop almost making a large crack. Benjamin grabbed a hand full of the elf's shirt that was tucked underneath his armor and brought him closer to his face, "Damn right! No is no elf."

Derrick didn't hesitate to smack the old man's hand away, "Look dammit if this is about that time I stole something from you when we fir-"

"T'is not 'bout that mate. Yer just asking too much of me right now. That's one to many people to just give beds out for free." Benjamin looked over at the young group who were talking amongst each other, "Plus this may look like a big inn but, I haven't enough rooms."

"Old man, you've already used up that 'isn't enough rooms' shit on me. It's gotta be something else." Derrick said in a cold tone. This however did not faze the older man.

"Alright, so what yer right t'is more than what I told ya."

"What is it then?!" Derrick sat down on the bar stool.

"T'is 'bout you. But I ain't spillin' anything mate. I'll give your friends a discount, meaning the rooms are free, one room for the boys and the other for the girls. You show them around." Benjamin gave the elf two keys to the rooms.

Derrick smiled, "Thanks old man." He got up and just before he could move two inches away from the bar owner he was tapped on the shoulder.

"By the way it's going on your tab son." The old man laughed wickedly and walked away to get customers' orders.

**_'Damn old fart tricked me…again' _**Derrick's whole face twitched, but he managed to show the group to their separate rooms. Luckily Hawke's group got the rooms that were side by side.

"Well looks like you are all in luck. Rooms side by side…" Derrick said with a smile on his face. "If you do need anything, please down hesitate to ask."

Aveline observed the room and saw something slightly unusual to her. She grabbed the string and gave it a small tug causing a bell to go off.

"Ahh, yes. You've found the bell system. I installed those not long ago. So please do use them to call me to your service, otherwise you can do it the old fashion way, walk down the stairs and head up to the counter to ask for me." Derrick explained and then bowed once more. He turned around to leave the group.

"Well, he's awkwardly friendly." Fenris said as he stared at the key that was left to Hawke. Hawke nodded, "Yes, yes he is. Anyway at least we've got our rooms free. That's no small feat."

"He's right we need to at least be happy that he was able to talk the owner into letting us have the rooms for free." Anders exclaimed and then turned to enter the room. Aveline nodded in agreement, "He's right. It's almost as if fate chose him to be there at that specific time."

Varric looked over at her, "That or we're just too damn lucky. Which would be a good thing."

Fenris muttered something and walked into the room. Hawke looked over at the girls, "Well goodnight ladies. If you want you can have Hachi with you."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually…" Merrill stated with a bright smile on her face, "Unless you're joking…"

Hawke shook his head. In response Merrill happily clapped her hands and lead Hachi inside the opposite room. Aveline smiled light heartedly at Hawke, "You drag us in strange directions Hawke…can't wait to see where we will end up this time…"

Hawke laughed and smirked, "Maybe somewhere in a castle where people will us their saviors and make us kings."

"Sure and they'll have a scholar to record our history. And people will tell tales of us all around the world." Varric said in a joking manner. The three friends laughed as they imagined people going around the world telling their stories to children all over.

After the three departed each other, Isabella was still down at the bar flirting with the young man she had just met. "So, uh….do you live around here?" he asked nicely as he leaned against the counter.

Isabella shook her head, "No, I'm….well actually was a pirate. Then I met the hero of Ferelden, and…well yeah met the others too and we became close friends." She thought to herself silently and knew not to tell the young man where they had just came from.

"Wow! An actual pirate and a female one at that!" he said excitedly, "You also met the hero of Ferelden? That's amazing! Is the guy with the black beard and staff the warden?"

Isabella shook her head, "No, he is, though, related to the warden. That's all I can tell unfortunately." The young man turned around to grab two glasses from under the counter, "I see…still it's amazing to be traveling like that and meeting so many people. Anyway, what drink would you like? We have many, the one people like around here is called Blackwood Wine. The other is Dark Blood Ale, and River wood beer."

"I'll take a mixture." He looked at Isabella slightly surprised. She only looked at the countertop with a faint smile on her face.

"Well, to let you know Dark Blood Ale and River Wood beer is our strongest." He began pouring the drinks making sure to mix Isabella's drink. As soon as he had both of the drinks ready, he motioned her to follow him to a secluded table that sat in a corner alone.

"Question…" Isabella started off, the young man looked her in the eyes, "How do you know which is the strongest drink? You look so young."

He blushed deeply and scratched the back of his head, "Well….um I, I was the creator of these drinks. And the taster at that….but as soon as Derrick came around he became the second test taster."

"Really? Quite the impresser are we?" Isabella said as she took a sip of her drink. He nodded bashfully and proceeded to take a sip of his own drink.

"By the way my name it's actually Jarrod. This is my little brothers' apron, I couldn't find mines so I borrowed his." He then cleared his throat with a smile, "My name Rodney Runstead, your name is?" he respectfully stuck his hand out.

Isabella highly impressed took his hand in her own, "My name is Isabella, nice to meet you." Rodney's smile went ear to ear as he lightly kissed her hand. "Ooh, a gentlemen now are we?" Isabella winked.

"Yeah, my mom taught me to always respect girls. Never hit them, always defend them, And she told me, I'll know when I won't win an argument with a lady." Rodney then got up from the table, "It was nice to meet you also. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Isabella watched as the young man, Rodney, went back to doing his job diligently. "I always seem to run into the nice ones…but something is way different about you…Rodney."

_Boy's Room_

"That was a major friendly elf…" Anders said slightly weary of the whole situation.

Hawke shrugged, "Yeah, but it wasn't completely strange for me. I meet nice, crazy, killer insane and majorly weird people on the daily bases…or at least it was on the daily bases."

Varric looked over at them from the seat he was sitting in, "Now that I believe my mage friend. Besides I've be acquainted with weird."

"You too?" Anders asked with an eyebrow raised. Varric nodded, "Some crazy old man about six years before I met Hawke, and he thought he was in a war zone. Poor fellow got himself hung in about four years. Then there was that time I met King Alistair very strange guy."

"You never told us you met the King of Ferelden before!" Hawke exclaimed slightly sadden by the fact he wasn't told anything. Varric laughed, "Yeah, I left that detail out for a reason. My personal reasons of course."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "Right, right…" he looked at Fenris who was deep in thought, "What about you Fenris? Any strange people you met on your travels?"

Fenris was snapped out of thought by the question. He then thought for a moment and then nodded his head. The others sat quietly waiting for him to tell.

"Well elf?"

"What dwarf?"

"Who'd ya meet?"

Fenris sighed, "I thought I told you guys about the group of Qunari I met when escaping that bastard." Hawke nudged him a bit, batting his eyelashes, "There has to be more to this story…."

"Fine, I met some mage who claimed he was from the circle of magi in Ferelden. I almost killed the bastard because of my hatred for mages…" Fenris looked down at Hawke who was frowning, "That was of course before I ran into you all."

"Well, well pretty interesting," Anders started off with a smile on his face, "I ran into the Hero of Ferelden. That asshole made me get rid of my cat. And plus he didn't really seem to take his job serious enough…but he would come crashing down on us new wardens when we did something wrong."

"You do know-" Hawke started off but was quickly silence by Anders. Andres nodded, "Yes I know your cousin. He's a bastard though, he made me get rid of my cat…and he's probably out there still looking for me."

"Right…." Varric said and looked out the window with his crossbow sitting atop the table. He leaned the side of his head against the window, stuck in thought.

A large moment of silence passed between the men. Each of them preoccupied. Anders continued to roll around on the bed he was in, obviously bored. Fenris moved around uncomfortable.

"What's with you?" Anders asked in a curious manner.

Fenris looked over at him, "Why would you be anywhere near concerned? I'm in pain still from the wounds I sustained during the battle at Kirkwall bastard."

"Just asking, no need to be bitchy about it…" Anders continued to roll around on the bed. Fenris angrily clenched his fist trying to stay silent. Unfortunately for Andres he muttered something under his breath just enough to piss the elf off.

Fenris glared at the mage from where he and Hawke resided. He then began to think of what happened at the cave, "Need, I remind you that we **are **at a **village**."

"Your point?" Anders asked sheepishly. He rested his chin on the pillow with his arms under the cushion. Varric sat over at the table looking out the window, preoccupied with his thoughts, though he did glance at the two quickly.

"You said you'd leave."

"I will, just not yet. Why so wrapped up in me leaving?"

"Most of _us _**haven't **forgotten what you've done back at Kirkwall."

"I'm pretty sure it's just you."

Hawke sighed as the two began bickering back and forth. He pulled the pillow over his head in distaste. Fenris noticed this and angrily glared at Andres who only glared back. He then laid his head next to Hawke, who lifted the pillow up with a sassy smirk on his face.

"You always give me those looks Hawke." Fenris muttered to his lover. Hawke then grinned widely and wrapped his arms around the elf, "It's for you only…" he kissed the top of Fenris's forehead.

"Try not to get too lovey dovey over there." Varric exclaimed sarcastically. Hawke just shrugged him off and cuddle with his elf.

Varric got up from his seat and walked to the door, "I think I'll do a little shopping with what I have left. Bandages for the elf and what else would you like me to purchase Hawke?"

Hawke remained quiet for a second, thinking to himself. "Well, food? Drinks? OH! I have an idea, but I'll save that for when we talk in a group."

"Meaning the girls are going to have to be around, eh?" Varric asked. Hawke only nodded as the dwarf turned to leave the room.

_Girls Room_

"So Aveline what do you think of this place?" Merrill asked with a smile on her face. Aveline took her boots off and set them to the side. She thought for a moment on that question.

"It's alright I guess."

"I really think this place is quite lovely. And the people are so friendly! Not every day when you get to meet a group of friendly people." Merrill looked through the wardrobes, "Oh, look extra sets of clothing!"

Aveline looked up to see Merrill with two pairs of dresses in her grasp. Aveline reached out for one and smiled, "Maybe this place isn't half bad after all. Do they happen to have pants? I'm more use to wear pants than- well a dress."

Merrill nodded, "They should. Come have a look. I think I'll change into this." With that being done, Merrill skipped off across the room to change her clothes.

"Wonder what the boys are up to…? Probably arguing with Anders…" Aveline grabbed a pair of pants and shirt. Without hesitation she threw them on and place her armor in the corner the room.

Looking across the room she saw that Merrill was fast asleep in the bed next to the window. A small smile came across her face, she then looked at the empty bed next to hers **_'I better leave the door unlocked. Then again, a drunk angry Isabella in the room? With me and sweet Merrill? No. Not right at all…but then again…'_**

She pushed aside the fact that Isabella might be drunk when she came up. Walking over to the door she unlocked it and then returned to her bed. Hachi barked once and jumped up on the bed next to Aveline, "Good night to you too Hachi."

**_A/N: I'm not too sure how, but I've managed to spell Anders as 'Andres' like about eleven times. And I looked back at it, and found out how much of a fail it was, where was my head…?_**


End file.
